


Waver Knows What He Wants

by detri



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Difference, Vanilla, also his ass has miraculous stretching properties, shoutout to the emotional support pillow, waver is a loud whiny tsundere who cries during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detri/pseuds/detri
Summary: Waver has made an arrangement to lose his virginity.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Waver Knows What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Waver knows what he wants and what he wants is Bottoming

_Towel_ _s_ _? Check._

_New pajamas? Check._

_Lube? Check._

_Condoms? Check._

Waver took stock of all the items laid out across his bed with a shaky sigh. It wasn’t actually “his” bed, which was the reason for the towels—and one of the many surreal aspects of this very surreal situation.

_I’m going to lose my virginity tonight._

_In a stranger’s house._

_During a Holy Grail War._

_To my Servant._

_Who is Alexander the Great._

He scrubbed his hands across his face. _Don’t go getting worked up about it, idiot. He’ll be back in like an hour...if I get nervous and can’t get it up then I might as well just die of embarrassment._

But his heart wouldn’t stop hammering and so he went downstairs for a drink.

“Waver?” Mrs. MacKenzie called when she heard him in the kitchen. The old couple was watching TV after dinner. Such an old couple thing to do.

“Just getting a snack,” Waver said, while pouring wine into a teacup. He hadn’t had dinner, citing that he had gone out to eat with a friend—of course, he had actually been checking up on his familiars and the wards he’d set around the block, and he’d actually skipped dinner completely because he hadn’t eaten all day. He didn’t really want to admit to himself why he’d basically put himself on a juice-and-coffee cleanse, but at least it had produced results. _One less thing to freak out about._

Waver leaned against the counter and sipped the wine. It was sweet, and yet it left a bad taste in his mouth. _I have to brush my teeth again._

The sun was sinking behind the horizon. Rider would be back from the bullshit reconnaissance mission Waver had sent him on soon. And then—

Waver cringed and drained the rest of the wine just thinking about the abortive attempt at seduction he’d sent Rider off with. _“When you come back_ _tonight_ _then I’ll show you how my preparations have paid off—hey don’t ruffle my hair when I’m trying to talk to you!! And stop smiling, idiot!”_

He put down his cup and climbed the stairs. _I’ve gotta take a shower._ He had to make sure he was cleaner than he’d ever been in his life.

The timed spell he’d set on the MacKenzies would kick in at exactly 8pm. At that time, the time he’d told Rider to be back by, they’d sleep the sleep of the dead and he’d have one less thing to worry about. He had just enough time to get clean before then.

He stripped naked in the bathroom that felt very acutely not his right now. Tried not to look at himself in the mirror—god he could just hear Rider’s voice in his head. _Small!_ What made it even worse was that deep down he knew Rider didn’t look down at him for being scrawny and short and noodle-armed. That big idiot was big enough to understand and accept that not everyone was a big huge mighty meathead like him. He could practically hear that booming voice saying “well, it takes all kinds!”

That didn’t stop him from feeling inadequate, though. Waver was well aware that, though Rider had agreed to this, it was more of a favor he was granting to an unfortunate virgin mage than anything he could get enjoyment out of.

Waver had gathered up all his courage to rent a porn video exactly once back in Britain and had watched it with the TV volume as low as it could go. He had barely made out the phrase “oh yeah daddy use my ass” before he’d switched it off out of sheer embarrassment. So, he had no idea what to expect. He had no idea what to do or say. And even worse, he knew Rider was coming into this with the experience of years and years of, probably, athletic sex with the most olive-oil-drenched eunuchs Persia had to offer or something. Maybe instead of lube he should have bought olive oil.

Waver could put an average-sized dildo inside himself and that was all he had to offer. And even then—he knew that that meager experience was woefully inadequate—he didn’t even want to think about how much bigger— _okay let’s end that train of thought right there,_ he told himself. Instead, he just focused on scrubbing himself all over, roughly and briskly, as if to wash off every hint of natural odor and his anxiety along with it.

 _Even if it goes bad, so what! So what if h_ _e laughs at how small my dick is or how awkward I am, or I can’t get him to cum, or we can’t even physically make it work! He’s just going to disappear after the Holy Grail War anyway! I can pretend it never happened!_ _Who cares what he thinks of me, he’s dead!_

Waver tossed the sponge to the shower floor in a fit of frustration and it made impact with a loud, unsatisfying ‘splat’. He turned the water off and watched for a moment as the droplets from his wet hair plopped down to his feet. Even his feet looked inadequate to him right now. And he’d never even had an opinion about those before.

 _He’s going to be back any minute now._ Waver toweled off, brushed his hair and his teeth, put on deodorant, as if starting a new morning. He tried not to look at himself in the mirror, didn’t want to think about how plain he looked. _Too late for that now! I already set it so I can’t back out!_

In the bedroom, he carefully put on the underwear he had chosen for tonight. _It makes me look like I almost have an ass! So what!_ And over that, the new pajamas he’d bought. _They’re cute! Wait, is it weird to put on pajamas and then take them off to have sex? How should I know! They didn’t have any shallow conventions like that back in Rider’s time! I don’t even think they had_ _pajamas, they just slept naked!_

The idea of Rider sprawled out on a luxurious bed, carelessly naked in the sweltering heat of the Middle East, brought a jolt to Waver’s mind. Among things. He sat down on the side of the bed as if sinking to his knees.

_Rider will get here any minute, so…_

Waver closed his eyes and laid down on the bed. The heating was on in the house, but the January chill was still in the air, just enough to make his nipples peak. He took a deep shuddering breath.

_So, Rider is laying on the bed totally naked, and…_

_He’s huge…_

_Just all muscle...tanned...hairy…_

_His cock’s really big even when it’s soft. I’ve seen it._ Waver started to touch himself through his underwear, while rubbing one nipple through his pajamas with his other hand. _But if it was hard, then…_

He adjusted his fantasy. _So Rider’s laying naked in bed, and...he’s hard because…_

 _Someone is sucking his cock._ Waver stuffed his embarrassment and shame to the back of his mind. _It’s a Persian prince who was a spoil of war, who got captured and is trying to curry favor with the King of Conquerors. So he snuck to his room in the middle of the night and is sucking his cock._ If the Persian prince looked a bit like Waver, that was just a coincidence. Just a coincidence and nothing else.

_And it’s the prince’s first time and he’s not sure if he’s doing it right...and Rider is just laying there watching and is like…_

_“Be proud of your efforts! I applaud you for doing everything you can for your country!”_

_No wait, that doesn’t sound like him at all…_

_This situation is ridiculous from the start._

_But…_

As Waver rewound his brain and tried to retool his fantasy again, a loud slam jolted him to the here and now. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Rider standing at the foot of the bed, having just closed the bedroom door with too much force. Waver realized his hand was still in his pants.

“At least knock first! Idiot!”

“Hm? Why should it matter if I catch you masturbating, if we’re about to have sex?”

“It’s just embarrassing, it’s embarrassing for me, it’s really embarrassing, idiot!” Waver sat up and grabbed the pillow with the intent of throwing it but ended up just burying his face in it. Even so, he felt the heavy creaking of the bedsprings as Rider sat down on it.

“Can I ask what you were thinking about?”

“No, you can’t. That’s a weird thing to ask and it’s private!”

“Hmmm.” Rider’s hum seemed to shake the room. “Were you thinking about me?”

“I’m not going to answer that!”

“Well, that’s fair.” Rider scratched his beard, and pried the pillow away from Waver’s face. “I just wanted to know, because I’ve been thinking about you.”

Color flooded Waver’s face. _He’s lying. He’s just way too good at sweet talk, because he’s had so much sex!_

“I know it took a lot of bravery for you to ask for this. And for that! I applaud you! You’re not nearly so cowardly of a Master as you appear. You know what you want! And you’re taking steps to achieve it! No matter what your goal is, that’s admirable.”

“That’s really scraping the bottom of the barrel,” Waver muttered. “I just couldn’t stand it if I turned 20 and I was still a virgin, so...” He looked up into Rider’s eyes with a look of utter disdain on his face. “It’s a pure desperation move. There’s no need for you to act like you’re looking forward to it.”

“Oh? Think of it from my perspective, boy.” Rider shifted on the bed so he was not so much sitting on it as kneeling over it, leaning in to Waver. “I’m in a new time! In an exotic country! Eating exotic snacks, fighting refreshing battles, watching exciting videos! My body is singing out for new experiences! And then my brave young Master reveals that no one has ever had him before, and he asks me to make a man out of him...” Rider’s eyes looked very hungry all of a sudden. “You don’t understand how that would be appealing to me?”

Waver’s gaze slid from Rider’s face, heat warming his cheeks again. “Idiot...I don’t...I mean I don’t know if...idiot...” His voice was only getting weaker and weaker.

And then Rider’s face and voice and presence filled all of Waver’s perception, as he fell over him to whisper in his ear. “If you don’t believe me, let me convince you.”

Waver felt like his soul had left his body. He let out a noise that could only be called a squeak.

Rider laughed uproariously and sat up straight again, and started to peel off the street clothes he insisted on wearing. Waver could only watch as he bared the muscular form that was all-too-familiar now, with all the times Rider had eschewed clothes in the house and all the times Waver had replayed images of it in his mind. But it was still overwhelming every time.

“You too, boy. Let’s get these nightclothes off.” Rider—now wearing just a set of modern boxer briefs—started to unbutton the front of Waver’s pajamas and kiss his scrawny chest. Waver flinched away. “Are you alright?”

“Your beard is scratchy...”

“Do you not like it?”

“N-no, I like it. It’s just...sensitive...”

“Oh? Your chest is sensitive, is it?” Rider brushed a huge tanned thumb across the pink peak of one of his nipples. “Do you like that?”

“St-stop, stop, it’s too much!” Waver batted Rider’s hand away, twisting in embarrassment.

Rider laughed. “If the rest of you reacts like this, I’m in for a real treat.”

 _Then I guess you are,_ Waver thought ruefully. _Dammit, Waver Velvet, there’s no reason to look down on yourself for something he already said he likes!_

_Besides, I’m not normally this sensitive. It’s just because...he’s…_

Rider was helping pry Waver out of his pants, lifting up his hips to pull them off his legs as if he weighed nothing. Then he paused at the waistband of Waver’s underwear.

“Do you want to take these off now?”

“I...” Waver glanced—nope, he was looking much longer than anything that could be called a glance—at Rider’s own underwear, at the red hair trailing down into it, at the all-too-visible bulge of— “Can we, um.” It was so pathetic to ask. “Let’s wait a little bit.”

“That’s fine.” Rider’s huge hands traced up Waver’s skinny legs, barely lingered at the slight curve of his ass, and then traveled up until they cupped his face. “Would I be the first to taste these lips?”

Waver’s inner monologue was nothing but incomprehensible screams. “Yeah...”

“Unexplored territory.” Rider placed a single kiss on Waver’s lips.

“Don’t stop there.” Waver couldn't believe he was saying it.

“Alright.” And Rider kissed him again. This time it was a plundering kiss, deeper and hungrier. Waver let his mouth fall open and Rider tasted the inside of his mouth, Waver shuddered, he tried to keep up but he felt boneless and even Rider’s tongue was bigger than his was. _Rider’s tongue is inside my mouth. Rider is inside of me._ He was hard and too overwhelmed to do anything about it. _If he keeps kissing me I’m going to cum right here—_

He pushed against Rider’s huge chest weakly and Rider picked up on the signal, and withdrew.

“It was good,” Waver panted, “it was good but—“

He grinned. “But you’re sensitive.”

Waver couldn’t tell whether the heat in his face was more from arousal or embarrassment.

“Then do you want to touch me instead?”

“You really just want to use me, don’t you?! Idiot! I can see right through you, you know! You’re not tricking me!” Waver mumbled, trying to distract himself as he reached down between Rider’s huge muscled thighs, groping blindly for a moment because he refused to look or he would lose his nerve. Rider took his hand in his and guided him to grasp him.

Rider was still in his underwear, and Waver dragged his fingers up and down the shape of it. Rider made a noise of encouragement.

“That’s it, boy.” He rubbed his thumb over Waver’s hand. “But why are you so hesitant? You’re a man the same as I am, you know.”

Waver pointedly kept his gaze averted. How was he supposed to explain to Rider how many levels of inferiority complex were weighing down on him right now? Someone like him could never understand, could never even consider all the ways that they were different and all the ways Waver came up short. How was he supposed to feel up someone like that?

“Hm. Well, I do like that cold side of you, boy.” Rider used his other hand to rub Waver’s hip, lingering close to the waistband of his underwear. “I can see you as a princess who refuses to bow to an invading king!”

“Why a princess?!”

Rider was still musing. “And of course, I’d treat you with all the respect a princess deserves. So tell me what you want to do, boy. We have to make sure you’re enjoying yourself to the fullest.”

Waver glanced at Rider, but he couldn't bring himself to meet that gentle, attentive gaze. “I don’t know...obviously I don’t know anything about any of this, if we follow my lead we’d just have a terrible time, so you decide! If it’s bad I’ll tell you.”

“Good, good. Promise me that.” Rider ruffled Waver’s hair. “And...up we go!”

Waver was suddenly hoisted off the bed and up into Rider’s lap, and his cry of alarm was muffled in Rider’s massive chest. That made him clam up.

“Now then, boy. You’re so conveniently sized, you can just sit like this.” His deep voice resonated in his chest, and shook Waver’s skinny frame. “Mmm. For such a tiny man, you give off a lot of heat. You’re burning up, aren’t you, boy?”

“How else am I supposed to feel all pressed up against you like this...” Waver took a deep breath, and tasted as much as smelled Rider all around him. “Okay. Here I go.”

He pulled down the front of Rider’s boxer briefs, and took his cock into his hand. _It’s so big...I’m seriously the stupidest guy who ever lived, why do I want it so much? It’s just going to hurt…_

Rider tilted Waver’s chin up to look at his face, and laughed at what he saw. “You might as well be drooling! You’re going to make me blush, boy.”

“Like you need to be blushing. No wonder you conquered all of Persia, packing something like this.” Waver snapped, tugging on it to accentuate his point.

“Then, why don’t we look at yours as well.” Rider pulled away the front of Waver’s briefs and looked down into them. “No wonder you have such a prideful air, boy. I’ve seen many cocks, and this one is beautiful.”

_Beautiful?! Who calls a dick beautiful?! I’m seriously going to...I don’t know what I’m going to do!_

“Now then. Since I’m leading, let’s take both of us in hand.” Rider wrapped one massive hand around both their cocks, and Waver buried his face in Rider’s chest with a little noise. “Is that good, boy? I do favor this way quite often. You have some oil, don’t you?”

“Right there...” Waver waved one hand blindly to the side of the bed where he had put the lube. Rider reached over and grabbed it, and warmed the little bottle in his hand before applying it to the palm of his hand and both of them. It made Waver shiver anyway. He was trembling. _We’re so close together, I’m going to shoot without anything even happening._

“That’s very good, boy. Then, we can rub them together, like this...”

“I’m seriously going to—S-stop, wait, Rider. I don’t want to finish like that.”

Rider waited for him to continue.

“I want, um, I want you to put it in me. I want to have sex, you know, I want to lose my virginity. With my ass. You know.” He screwed his eyes shut as if cringing for a blow. _Goddammit. God, please just kill me right here. A lighting bolt would work._

“Your ass?! Are you sure that it’s your first time, boy?”

“Yeah, and because it’s my first time I want to do it like that! I mean, this is just me, but it’s a goal I have...I mean, it’s a fantasy...”

“A goal, huh...If you put it like that, I hardly want to deny you, but I don’t want to hurt you either.”

“Even if you hurt me I can heal myself with magic.” Waver was bluffing. Healing magic was hardly his strong point. He hoped Rider couldn’t tell.

Seemed like he bought it. “If you say so. But we can’t go straight to it. I’m going to make sure you’re prepared first.”

“Of course, geez, I know—“

“Lay back!” Rider flicked his forehead and Waver fell flat on his back. While Waver was massaging the spot that, by this point, was definitely going to be red for the rest of the War, Rider tugged his underwear off and tossed them to the floor, and guided Waver to lay with his knees bent. Waver’s legs shook. This position was so vulnerable.

Rider coated his fingers in lube, and then, gently prompting Waver to spread his legs apart further, poured it onto him as well, so that Waver gasped at the cool wetness at his entrance. Then Rider worked it into him, just one finger pushing just past the rim. Waver bit down on his fist.

Rider was watching his reactions. “Doing alright?”

“Yeah. I’ve done this before, you know.” Waver flinched. “It’s just different when it’s somebody else...”

Rider nodded. He was pushing his finger in just a little deeper, testing and preparing Waver one millimeter at a time. “Do you do this to yourself often?”

“Mostly when I’m, mostly when I’m f-frustrated.” There was so much bullshit to deal with at the Clock Tower. Sometimes the best thing to let off steam after getting slighted or hitting a wall for the zillionth time was to take a step back, shut himself in his room, and fuck himself.

“A lot, then.”

“Shut the hell u-aa—“ Rider’s finger had crooked inside of him just barely, but enough to make Waver’s legs jolt.

“Is that it?” Rider asked, half to himself. “Or...”

His finger quirked again, a little deeper in. Waver kicked him, but it was like kicking a boulder. “Waaait, stop, stop, Rider! We’re just preparing, remember? Geez!”

“It’s important that I know the battlefield before I advance,” Rider said, and Waver weakly kicked him square in the face.

Slowly, Rider removed his finger from inside of Waver, and Waver shuddered as it left him. He already felt incomplete with it out.

Lubing his fingers up again, Rider paused at his entrance. Waver felt the pressure of two fingers now.

“I don’t think I’ve used anything as big as two fingers,” Waver admitted. “I mean, two of _your_ fingers.”

“Think you can take them?”

“If you go slow, I’ll be fine.” Waver gritted his teeth as Rider slid in two fingers even more slowly, holding Waver’s leg up with one hand. Why did he want it so much? What kind of masochistic, self-destructive, self-loathing impulse had he been born with? No. Waver knew it wasn’t as complicated or as dark as any of that. _It just feels good._ This was the one thing where he could be honest and admit what he wanted, maybe because it was so secret, so intimate. Rider’s fingers in him were so alive and so gentle. _This is so much better than a dildo, I don’t know how I’m going to go back to just playing with myself._

Rider was praising him under his breath, his deep and rumbling voice exciting Waver as much as his fingers. He was like a fantasy on steroids, huger and more muscular and manly than anything Waver had had the courage to imagine. It was seriously too much.

“I think I’m ready,” Waver panted. “I can’t take it anymore, I really want it...I really want you, Rider...” After saying it, he covered his face with his hands. “Fuck.”

“There’s no point in being embarrassed _now_.”

“I know! Trust me, I know!” Waver sat up and fumbled for the box that had fallen into the crack between the bed and the wall. “Here...here’s some condoms.” They were extra-large. Waver had done his best to buy them with the air of someone who might have an extra-large penis.

“Hm?” Rider opened the box with curiosity and tore open one of the little packages. “Contraceptives?”

“Well, they’re not just contraceptives, they’re for keeping clean and making sure there’s no diseases and stuff,” Waver said mostly to himself as he watched Rider try to stretch open and pull down the rim of the condom. By the end of the sentence his mouth was moving without making any noise.

A Japanese extra-large was not large enough. The condom split open uselessly.

Rider laughed. “So much for that!”

“I guess you’re a spirit so it’s safe anyway,” Waver mumbled.

They paused.

“Are you ready?” Rider said.

“Yeah.” As ready as he would ever be.

“If it hurts, we’ll stop,” Rider said. “Honestly. I don’t know what’s gotten into the men of this age, that this is a rite of passage for them...”

Waver hardly had the heart to correct him. “Don’t go trying to get out of it...idiot...”

“I wasn’t. Hm.” Rider sat back on his haunches as if to survey Waver all at once, and scratched his beard. Then, abruptly, he pulled Waver forward, laying Waver’s thighs across his lap. Waver yelped and clutched at the pillow as if it would hold him in place, instead of just coming with him. “Here we go.”

Waver tried to pick himself up and look over the top of the pillow, and saw Rider applying lube to his huge cock, looking even huger and darker laid across Waver’s pale thigh. For the last time, fear flared up inside Waver and he wanted to call it off. And almost at the same time, he knew he never could.

“Now, boy...take a deep breath and relax.”

Waver did take a deep breath, but couldn't really get himself to relax, as almost immediately he felt the intense pressure of something at his entrance. Rider watched his face with alarm.

“I’m fine,” Waver choked. “H-how much is in?”

“About half the head.”

Waver closed his eyes and willed himself to evaporate. Rider must have interpreted that as steeling himself, because Waver felt two huge thumbs pulling him apart so Rider’s cock could squeeze its way in. He refused to take his eyes off the ceiling, but he felt his lower back no longer making contact with the bed or Rider’s thighs or anything. “H-hey, Rider? Rider, what are you doing...idiot, wait, you’re too—aa—aa...”

He had meant to say “big” but the word, the way he usually thought of it, lost all meaning as Rider fully penetrated him. The huge cock filled him up, and then kept coming into him when he had thought he was filled up all the way.

“Are you alright?” Rider’s voice sounded even deeper than usual, and just a little rougher.

“Yeah.” Waver, on the other hand, was afraid to fill his lungs.

“Can you take a little more?”

“I think so...” He actually didn’t really think so, but was prepared to be surprised.

Rider grunted, and pulled Waver just a little further up along the bed, and Waver buried his face in the pillow that had become his impromptu companion. He couldn’t bear to look up and see Rider. Seeing Rider, while he was filled up with Rider, and connecting the two in his mind, and understanding that Rider’s cock was shoved so deep up inside him, was too much for him to take right now. Forget cumming, he might just go and die.

Waver felt, more than heard, Rider’s low rumbling groan that he must have been saying just to himself. “Tight...”

It made his heart beat even faster, so fast he thought he’d be sick, or start singing. _’Tight’...he said that about me...Rider’s turned on. By me. By being inside of me..._

Rider adjusted their position on the bed to make it more comfortable, putting a rolled-up towel under Waver’s lower back. _Stop being so conscientious, idiot! That’s too much…_

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’m stretched wide open...and all plugged up...”

“And what is your hand doing?”

Waver hadn’t really acknowledged what it was doing and was almost startled Rider could see it. He was so glad he was still hugging the pillow with his other arm. “I’m holding my dick to make sure I don’t cum yet.”

Rider laughed, but it was low and careful, like he was trying not to move too much. “What do you want me to do if you cum, boy? Would you want to stop?”

“I’d want you to cum too,” Waver mumbled.

“As expected of my Master. But I’ll try not to end it for you too fast.” He frowned again at Waver’s vicegrip on the base of his cock. “Don’t hurt yourself, boy.”

Waver nodded. _I refuse to shoot right after he puts it in. Even if my dick falls off later or something, I’d die of embarrassment if I came the first time he—_

“Alright. Here we go.”

Rider moved.

Waver felt like all of him was being emptied all at once, and then all of him rushed back in when Rider thrust back into him. He was almost surprised he didn’t barf. He did make a noise. He was glad that the sleeping spell he’d put on the MacKenzies had been the strongest he could muster. “Don’t stop,” he squeaked, to preempt Rider’s asking. “Keep going.”

Rider nodded. “Alright...but, gods, boy. I’m trying to be gentle.” He thrust deep into Waver, holding him by the waist. Waver felt acutely how huge those hands were (and how thin he was). “But you’re just squeezing in on my cock.”

“Don’t—talk—like—that—” That was just the kind of dirty talk that was going to destroy him. Waver felt like his Servant’s words had punched him right in the prostate, and it was already being pressured unbearably hard just by Rider’s cock resting against it.

“Mmm, sorry, boy.” Every time Rider thrust in and out of him it was almost too slow, almost torturous. After a silence, and just one more slow thrust, he said, “I won’t say anything about...how those dark eyes...and that lustrous hair...would have captivated my whole army.”

“Rider...” Waver’s face was burning. He knew his hair was only lustrous because it was kinda greasy, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

“And how this lithe body...reminds me of a dancer.”

“Bullshit,” Waver rasped.

“And how...my men and I would have fought over the right to deflower you.”

“Nnn...” Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“And how I would have beat down even Hephaestion for it.”

Rider, fight Hephaestion? Over him? Finally Waver unclenched his hand and brought both hands up to hold the pillow, embarrassment be damned, letting Rider see his face would be way more embarrassing than cumming right now and he’d held himself together for long enough. “Rider, you stupid idiot, you big stupid idiot, you need to shut the fuck up—there’s no way I’m believing any of that dumb sweet talk, come on,” he sobbed. Rider was fucking him harder now and it was taking all of his willpower to hold himself back. “It’s bullshit, bullshit, fuck, Rider, fuck, aa—“

“Do you want to cum, boy?”

Waver nodded desperately into the pillow he was hugging.

“Alright. Alright. You’ve done a good job, boy. Let it all out now. Let it all out.” Rider’s deep and gravelly voice soothed him, even as he shifted their positions and angled his cock so that Waver couldn’t take even one more movement of Rider inside of him.

Waver threw his head back with a high noise he couldn't believe he was making, shuddering and jerking as he came, and Rider’s hand stroked him and guided him through it, milking everything out of his cock. Distantly, Waver heard Rider murmuring praises and sweet nothings, but it was like it was through a fog, and then he saw nothing.

He jolted to consciousness a half-second later. What he thought was a half-second later. Rider was out of him, and looking into his eyes with bemused alarm.

“Thank goodness, boy! Welcome back!”

“Welcome back?! What do you mean, welcome back?!”

“You passed out for a moment! I thought I’d killed you!”

“Killed me?!” Waver felt like a parrot. “Wait, hold on...When did you finish?”

“Not long after you did. You did say you wanted me to finish too.”

Waver looked around the bed. “ _Where_ did you finish?”

“Inside you, of course.”

Waver flushed anew. “You suck, Rider!” He attacked him with the pillow to distract from how flattered he was.

But the sex had taken everything out of him and soon he collapsed against Rider’s side, boneless. Rider stroked a hand through his hair idly, affectionately.

“Boy. How are you feeling?”

“Tired...and I think I’m going to be sore later,” Waver admitted.

“And emotionally, how are you feeling?”

Waver burrowed into Rider’s arms, wanting the closeness even though they were both sticky with sweat. “...also tired...”

Rider made a questioning noise.

“But in a good way.”

Rider nodded and brushed Waver’s hair away from his face to kiss his forehead. “Once again you prove your resilience. I’m proud that you’re my Master, boy.”

“Geez, don’t say that...” Waver mumbled.

“Before you fall asleep. Will you let me clean you up, and give you a nice warm bath?”

Waver was fading fast, but the thought sounded nice. “Yeah, I wanna...take a warm bath with Rider...”

“Then you shall have it. Here we go,” Rider cradled Waver in his arms and, naked, walked down the hall to the bathroom. When Waver looked down and realized it, he started awake.

“Wait—Rider, I know they’re asleep, but this isn’t our house! Put on some pants! Rider!”

Putting sex aside, their relationship—as Waver reflected with despair—hadn’t actually changed.

But if no one was watching, maybe he could be okay with that.


End file.
